SiC based semiconductor devices offer a number of advantages with respect to the more common devices made from silicon wafers. For example, SiC, which withstands high temperatures and has a wide bandgap, is well-suited for applications in high temperature electronics, such as power electronic devices or high-temperature sensors.
Due to the high cost of SiC, thin SiC based functional layer is desirable for the SiC based devices. The functional layer can be arranged on a substrate which provides the bulk material and allows for sufficient mechanical and thermal stability during processing of the SiC layer and possibly also in the final device. In addition to being less expensive than SiC, the substrate should adhere well to SiC, should be easy to handle and able to resist the processing conditions such as high temperatures, and should not contaminate the processing equipment with unwanted substances.